


Spell On You

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara come to Spike with a most unusual - but pleasurable - request. Spike/Willow/Tara. Part of the 1000 Pairings Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell On You

“What’s this, then?” Spike asked in surprise when he returned to his crypt that night to find the two witches sitting nervously on his couch.

They exchanged a quick look, before looking down the floor in unison. Timing perfect to the second.

And that worried Spike. Not that the two of them were buddies of his or anything. But they usually weren’t _this_ reticent. No, it was obvious that there was something on their minds, and something that he quite probably would react violently to, and— “Dawn,” he realized in sudden alarm. “Somethin’s happened to my Bit?”

“No, no!” Willow quickly hastened to assure him, slapping herself inwardly for having led him to the conclusion that something horrible had happened.

“Dawnie’s just fine,” Tara promised in response to his still terrified look. “She’s at school.”

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, he turned to his refrigerator and pulled out a package of blood. They both turned away, unwilling to look at his daily meal. “What, then?” he demanded. “Got a new nasty for me to kill, or…?” he trailed off.

“No nasty,” Willow answered.

Tara nodded and nervously looked down at her hands once more.

And Spike felt his patience wearing out. “What is this, twenty questions?” he demanded, annoyed. “’Cause ‘ve already had enough of that game to last me an unlifetime.” He downed the blood packet in one gulp.

Willow bit her lip, took a deep breath in preparation of speaking. Then bit her lip again.

“Out with it!” he demanded in exasperation.

“W-We were just wondering…” Tara began. Died halfway through the sentence.

He clenched his jaw and sighed. No point in yelling at these two. They just clamed up further. “Look, I was headed for a bitta shut-eye, so—”

“We want to join you,” Willow said so hastily it was almost one word. Blushing horribly, she ducked her head. Tara did, too. Like the bloody Bobsie Twins.

“Pardon?” He blinked in disbelief.

“We, er…” They exchanged a nervous look. “We need your help with something,” Willow finally got out.

“Yeah?”

“A-A spell, and…” Tara didn’t seem capable of getting more than a three words out today.

“Don’t do magic, luvs,” he insisted hastily. “You know that.”

“You wouldn’t be doing magic,” Willow insisted. “We just need you to…” There was that blush again.

All right now, Spike could admit it. He was getting more than a bit intrigued. “Do what?” he asked curiously, setting off more chain-blushing.

“Well, y’know, this spell – which, by the way, will lead us straight to the lair of that coven we’ve been chasing – will…uh…it requires…” Yet another unfinished sentence.

Spike was debating calling the grammar police. And then knocked the Williamish thought from his head the instant he realized it was there.

“Mmm-mm-mmm.” Tara mumbled. Tara never mumbled. She was quiet, yeah, but she was clear enough when she spoke.

“Guessing game’s getting old already,” he reminded them.

Tara took a deep breath, said it again. “Male element.”

He shrugged and turned back to his fridge. He hoped Clem had left half those leftover wings like he’d promised. “Lotsa spells do,” he agreed. “But ‘m still not about to…” He trailed off in sudden realization. “Wait, are you saying…?”

“W-We can’t ask Giles ‘cause he’s…old.” Tara’s nose wrinkled up in agreement with Willow’s words. “And Xander’s with Anya and… Well, Tara said she’d be… _comfortable_ with you, and…” Willow blushed. “Well, there was that _thing_ between us with the you wanting to bite me and liking that pink sweater of mine and… We thought maybe you wouldn’t mind.”

“Wouldn’t mind?” Spike was grinning now. “Not a bloke alive in his right mind who would _mind_ …”

Willow blushed at his assessment. Hey, she may have had a lovely girlfriend now, but that didn’t mean she’d forgotten how…well, _pleasant_ the opposite sex could be. And she couldn’t help but agree with Tara’s whispered suggestion last night that, for a man, Spike was pretty hot. Not to mention there’d been that brief, sort of crush she’d had on him back when he’d first been chipped…

Tara was still looking shyly down, but Willow could see the soft smile on her face that – unlike all the other men she’d known in her life – Spike seemed to be looking at her like she was quite attractive.

They exchanged a knowing little smile.

And Spike smirked. Two for the price of one, and he even got the added bonus of doing them a ‘favor’. “Think we’re going to have quite a good time of it, too, ladies,” he gestured to his bed below and let them proceed him so that he could smell the soft perfume of their hair as they past. _Quite a good time, indeed._

* * *

Tara was standing by the bed awkwardly when he came down. Willow, only a little braver, sat on the edge of the mattress. He’d left several candles burning when he’d left earlier that evening. The two witches were talking quietly to themselves about the proper arrangements of these flickering lights. Hiding their shyness with practical details. It was kind of adorable.

Spike knew he could milk this for all it was worth. Get in a few barbs and some nasty innuendo. But they looked so delicate to him, sitting there, hands brushing casually. Flighty prey. And also, two very lovely women that he had no intention of scaring from his bed.

“What do you want me to do?” The question was polite, his voice soft, his eyes on their magic bag and completely non-threatening. They both started anyway.

“W-Well, the way we’re going to have to do this…” Willow began with a little blush. “We’re going to have to…” She gulped, daring to rake her eyes over his body only when he wasn’t looking her way. “Alternate.”

He nodded. “You got any chants for me?”

Tara shook her head, her face hidden almost entirely within her hair. “N-No. One of us will cast at a time, drawing energy from…” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “ _You know_.”

“I’ll go first.” Willow volunteered a little too quickly, a little too eagerly. She let out an embarrassed little ‘eep’.

Spike looked up at her and grinned. “However you want it, luv,” he agreed with a purr.

Willow and Tara exchanged a look, and then bravely Willow stepped forward and did something she’d wanted to do since she’d first met the vampire. She placed one hand on either side of his face and leaned in to nibble on his lower lip.

He moaned at her touch, her body coy and deceptively innocent. Caught her to him and deepened their kiss, bringing tongues slowly into play, tasting her sweet little mouth. She tasted like candy. Or maybe fruit. Sweet, but natural. The scent of strawberries and the nectar of honeydew. He’d caught her up in a bruising embrace before he even knew what was happening.

Tara’s voice chanted in the background, her body growing increasingly flushed as she watched her lover wrap herself around the vampire’s body. She could tell the passion of the magic had overtaken them, and they were moving now to a beat more primal than any other known to mankind.

Willow finally managed to hook her fingers under that t-shirt of his, so tight it almost felt like she was peeling it off. She only had moments to gasp at the bared male body before her, pale and muscular, before he was pulling off her own shirt, inching down her skirt. She’d never thought herself bold before, but her hands went to his zipper. She could feel sex and magic thrumming through her veins, and it was more than enough to allay all doubts or second-guesses. He was beautiful, and she’d wanted him in her darkest fantasies for so long now…

Spike hissed when tiny fingers brushed his cock, palming him gently before guiding his jeans down his hips. He stepped out of them, kicking his boots aside, caught her about the waist. She let out a sound halfway between a surprised shriek and an anticipatory moan when he lifted her up in his arms and tossed her onto the bed. A giggle and a satisfied sigh were his rewards when he fell atop her, positioned between those soft, smooth thighs of hers.

They kissed, lips and tongues wild now, hands caressing bare flesh, bodies undulating slowly in anticipation of their final union. The magic rose and fell in rippling green waves around them, and – on one surge – he plunged inside her.

She screamed in ecstasy, nails digging into his shoulders, legs coming up to wrap around his narrow hips. And, oh, he was moving inside her now, so strong and so sure, and it was the most amazing sensation she’d ever felt. He was hard and cool, but he was warming up now, getting ever hotter with the friction of their sexes.

Spike moaned against Willow’s shoulder, burying his nose in crimson perfumed hair. She was a firebrand inside, gripping him in her searing channel, agony and ecstasy all at once. He’d meant to take her slow, but the magics around them would have none of that. So he was hard and fast instead.

And she took him all, took every ounce of passion in his body. She practically quaked with it, and then she was coming, and her womb fluttered around him. And he couldn’t hold out anymore. His balls clenched tight and then exploded with wonderful release as he filled her body with his ecstasy.

Willow saw sparks and lights flying around her vision, and in the back of her mind she knew part of it had to be the magic. But, still: _Wow._ She felt as though every nerve had filled with pleasure, an orgasm that rose deep in her core only to spiral outward until she thought the whole world was shaking. It was exhilarating and amazing and…

“Wow.” Aftershocks still passing through her limbs, she caressed his hair softly from where he’d fallen against her breast. “Wow…” she whispered again.

Slowly, he stirred, grinning up at her, mischief in his eyes. And all her earlier insecurities were gone. She wanted him again, true, but there was plenty of time for that.

 _Later_ , she whispered in his mind as she pulled away.

He let out a little whimper of protest, but then he noticed Tara had taken the time to disrobe in the meantime. Apparently, they hadn’t been the only ones affected by the powerful sex-magic, because all Tara’s nervousness seemed to have evaporated as well. She sat before them, a naked goddess, her body full and curved and completely beautiful. She held out two hands, one for each of them.

Spike reached for her first, but she tended to Willow ahead of him. Words of the incantation still passing from her lips, she kissed the redheaded witch. Spike could see the magic flow between them, all the power he and Willow had built up channeling into Willow’s body now. When the two women broken apart, Willow was the one chanting, pulling away, and suddenly Tara was in his arms.

She wasn’t as forward as Willow had been. Her fingers were cautious on his chest at first, gentle. Like she was exploring some strange new terrain. Strange to her, yes, but the look in her eyes let him know only too well that what she found was beautiful.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. She started slightly, and he pulled away. He let her take a few heady breaths and leaned back in. She kissed him back this time, but still kept things short and sweet. Almost like she was a…

“I-I’ve never…” she said softly, and he shouldn’t have been able to hear it over the thundering magic in the background, but it felt as though they were locked into an insular little bubble, and all he _could_ hear was her.

“I can be gentle,” he promised.

A ghost of a Mona Lisa smile curved her lips. “I know,” she agreed, catching him by the shoulders and pulling him back in.

The hesitation was gone now, and they kissed fervently, like lovers parted for far too long. Her fingers found the small of his back, and she pulled him in deeper, lying back and opening her body to him.

His mouth dropped from hers to caress her breasts, easing her into this intimacy. His fingers rubbed her curls lightly at first before moving in, and he was delighted by the little hisses and groans that escaped her throat.

Her clit was distended and responsive to his thumb’s caress, and she was already so wet for him. One long finger plunged inside, and she let out a wild little “Yes!” But, Christ, she was tight. He worked her slowly, getting her as ready as he could. Got her to adjust to two fingers. Three. Four…

“Please, please…” she was whimpering now.

He took a deep breath, realized he couldn’t do much more for her in advance, and positioned himself. “’S still gonna hurt at first, dove,” he apologized, kissing her lips gently.

“I know,” Tara agreed bravely, “but the power…” She steadied herself, got herself as prepared as she could. “It’ll hurt, but it’ll be _amazing_ ,” she informed him confidently.

He grinned. Brave little girl. In fact, they’d probably planned for this. The magical release when he took her virginity… It _would_ be amazing.

“Ready?” he inquired. “One, tw—” He thrust in halfway through saying ‘two’ before she could tense herself up and make things worse.

She still cried out a scream of pain when his cock ripped her barrier apart, marking her forever as his. Tears stained her cheeks, and he stilled himself, leaned in closely and kissed them away one-by-one. “It’ll be all right, luv,” he cooed. “Not gonna hurt you anymore. Never again…” A part of him was still amazed the chip hadn’t fired. She’d wanted him enough that her moment of pain hadn’t registered; it was an exciting thought.

And she wanted him again now. For a minute there she’d been convinced that this was it, that he had ripped her apart, and she was dying. Now though… Now she could feel him, large and deep, and something inside her stirred to life. Something so secret she’d never sensed it before. But it wanted to be found, wanted him to find it…

“P-” Her lips were dry and she had to wet them. “Please.”

He smiled at her, softer than she ever would’ve imagined a vampire could be, and began rocking gently within her. She’d thought he was deep at first, but each stroke showed her how wrong she was, and each time she imagined he couldn’t go any further, only to feel him nudge just a little bit further within.

She could feel Willow completing the spell in the background, knew that they’d drawn all the energy she needed, but it was a distant thought. Her body was instinctively rocking against him now, driving him in harder, encouraging him to find…

“Oh!” she gasped when the tip of him rubbed something _amazing_ within her.

“That a girl,” he growled against her cheek. She noticed for the first time that his body was tensed, close to release. Wow. Was she really that good? “Come for me,” he practically begged.

She moved up against him a little harder with each of his in-strokes. On the third try, he hit right at the center of that spot inside her, and she felt an eruption of pleasure. “Oh… Oh… Oh…” He struck again and again and again, and then he roared against her, and she screamed out her climax at the same moment. She felt the cool rush of liquid inside her, and that just heightened the pleasure, made it sharper. She clung to him as they came down together, desperate to keep him close, to keep him inside forever…

* * *

“Are you all right, baby?”

The words were the first Tara heard when she awoke. She managed to nod, a blissful smile on her face, nuzzling up against the hand that caressed her cheek. The hand wasn’t Spike’s, though, and neither were the words. “Did it work?” she asked Willow lazily. “’Cause if it didn’t, I’d be more than happy to try again…”

Willow’s eyes lit up at that thought, too. “It worked,” she informed her girlfriend, almost regretfully.

Spike stirred then, as well, growling when he first sensed the third party until he realized it was Willow. “That it?” he sounded disappointed as well. Not that he hadn’t had himself two wonderful lays that night. But the odds of ever doing this again…

“That’s it for the magic,” Willow agreed.

Tara smirked. “But that isn’t to say we can’t do this again just for fun, right?” she suggested, looking coy and sweet even while naked and freshly fucked beside him.

A slow grin spread across Spike’s face. “Women after my own heart,” he agreed with a purr, sidling up between them.

“Besides, we should practice up in case we ever have to do this spell again,” Willow rationalized, accepting a bruising kiss.

Tara came up behind him and nibbled lightly on his shoulder. She giggled. “I think it’s going to take a _lot_ of practice…”

And Spike groaned. Oh yeah. This was the unlife for him…


End file.
